


If You Will Come All The Way Down With Me

by MadokaFan1234



Series: The Mountain Goats Trilogy [1]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Based on Song, F/M, drinking mention, dysfunctional couple, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: From the housetops to the guttersFrom the ocean to the shoreThe warning signs have all been bright and garishFar too great in number to ignoreFrom the cities to the swamplandsFrom the highways to the hillsOur love has never had a leg to stand onFrom the aspirins to the cross-tops to the ElavilsBut I will walkDown to the end with youIf you will comeAll the way down with me





	If You Will Come All The Way Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two one-shots in one day? I'm on a roll! 
> 
> So yeah, this is my trilogy. Based on songs from the album "Tallahassee" by The Mountain Goats (yes, that's their actual name), three different, dysfunction couples are depicted, each with their own stories and reasons as to why they love each other.

Lance held the cigarette in between his fingers as he rested on the music store's wall. It had been another terrible fight. Profanity, threats, all the usual stuff. He was pushed out the apartment like always. And like always, he went to the music store to pick up a few new guitar picks for her. She would come back to him; she always did. 

As usual, he took a moment to take a smoke break as he waited for the store to open. But right now, he was reflecting. All the way back to two years ago; graduation. 

Senior year was the year they made their promises to each other. Promise rings were exchanged, pleas of love were exclaimed, love letters were written and then converted into song. It was the perfect life together. 

Which was why, of course, they decided to move into together. They had to argue with both of their parents, but what could possibly go wrong? They loved each other, right?

Right?

If Lance was asked that question now, he wouldn't know how to respond. Same for Ash, he presumed. Sure, it started out fine, win the normal routine as what happened in high school. But...they started seeing more flaws in each other. Guess that's what happens when you live with each other 24/7. 

But then, snarky comments turned into heated discussions, then heated discussions turned into fights. Then the fights became more common in their routine, practically expected nowadays. It was awful at first, but unfortunately, they for used to it. 

They couldn't turn back now. They couldn't hear anger-fueled rants from their parents about how they "told them so". Pride was one thing they both had in common. Overtime, they learned to depend on each other. They found alternatives to happiness, and usually tolerated each other through hourly intervals, taking breaks to get a drink or have a smoke every so often. 

Wait. Did Ash do any of those things? Or was it just him? Lance shrugged the question off, it didn't matter. What did matter were those picks. A gift would equal reluctant forgiveness, which was forgiveness nevertheless. He needed a place to sleep, after all. 

But still, he had to think. Is this worth it? They could've went to college, they could've written their own songs, they could've led entirely different, perhaps happier lives...

But they didn't. It wasn't like they were forced to, this was entirely their choice! Though it wasn't too late to turn back...was it? 

Lance saw an employee open the door, flipping the sign to say "OPEN". He rushed into the door, ready to make his order.

And from there, all his thoughts dissolved, replaced with the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, I have one more coming tonight!


End file.
